You Don't Say
by ShadowShinigamiWolf
Summary: Death The Kid returns home to his wife, Maka, only for her to tell him something life-changing... that she's pregnant. Started off as a oneshot, making it into a story. Rated T for obvious reasons. DISCONTINUED
1. Finding Out

Disclaimer! I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

Death The Kid was walking home one December afternoon, his breath visible in the chilly air. The cold didn't bother him though, since he was a shinigami. His father was training him to take over as Death, but it would still be years until he was ready.

He watched the occasional car drive past as he turned a corner onto his street. Walking up the steps to his house the size of a mansion, he wondered what his wife was going to be cooking tonight.

Taking out his keys, he unlocked the door. Only to be greeted by the warm smell of pasta-bake. Walking into the kitchen he saw his wife, Maka, sitting at the table, waiting for the pasta-bake in the oven.

"Welcome back Kid." She said, getting up and walking over to him.

"Miss me already? I was only gone half a day." He joked, pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." She said. Then broke the hug going back over to the table and sitting back down.

"Smells good." Kid said, nodding towards the oven.

"Thanks. It should be done soon." Maka said.

Kid walked over and sat down as well. "So, anything interesting happen today?"

"No, not really." Maka replied, but something seemed off.

"Are you sure?" Kid asked, slightly worried.

"Kid, I'm fine. Really I am." Maka said, looking him in the eye.

"Okay." Kid sighed.

They shared small talk for another few minutes until dinner was ready, then they started eating.

"Tsubaki called today." Maka started.

"Really? What'd she want?" Kid asked, taking another bite.

"She says that she thinks she might be pregnant." Maka finished.

"Again? That's her third child. Man she and Blackstar are breeding like rabbits!" Kid said shocked.

Maka laughed. "She's shocked as well."

Finishing up dinner and being the gentleman he is, Kid took the plates over to the sink. Running the hot water and rolling up his sleeves, he started doing the dishes.

"I'll be upstairs." Maka called over her shoulder as she went up the stairs.

After washing the dishes, he made sure to stack them up in the cabinets nice and symmetrically before drying off his hands and rolling down his sleeves.

Looking at the clock it read 7:30, he went upstairs to see what Maka was up to. He found her laying on their bed reading a thick book, dressed in her flannel PJ's.

She looked up when he entered the room.

"Hey." She said, putting her finger on the page she was on.

"Hey, tired already?" Kid asked, getting his PJ's out of the dresser on the far side of the room. His PJ's were black pajama bottoms and a white shirt.

"Nah, just felt like reading." She replied.

"Okay." Kid said, laying down on the bed.

After sitting there in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Kid noticed Maka was still on the same page as before.

"Okay, tell me what's wrong. I know something's been bothering you." Kid spoke, breaking the silence. He saw Maka stiffen slightly beside him.

"Well… Umm… You see, I found out something this morning after you left." Maka began.

"And?"

"And… Well, how would you feel if there was another little Death The Kid around the house?" Maka finished the last part in one breath. Like if she didn't say it fast enough she would explode or something.

Kid was quiet as he took that in. "So you mean your…"

"Yes. I'm sorry if your upset." Maka replied, her book completely forgotten.

"Why would I be upset?" Kid chuckled, pulling her into a hug and gave her a kiss. "I'm happy."

"Really?" Maka looked up at him.

"Of course."

The two adults then fell asleep in each others arms, dreaming about what their child could look like.

* * *

Oh Gawd... fluffy isn't it? Too fluffy! (covers eyes and hides in corner) Only joking, I don't think it's that fluffy, but it's up to you to decide.

I might make this into a story if people want me too. I probably will, since this chapter was so short.


	2. Month 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Harry Potter

* * *

-Month 1-

Death The Kid woke up the next morning to see Maka in his arms. The news of last night shocked him, even though he didn't show it very much. Suddenly he was worried, what if he didn't make a good father? Would he even get to spend enough time with him or her when he becomes Death?

Getting out of the bed without waking Maka, he went over to his dresser. His clothes were all stacked in piles of eight and in rows of eight, and were all nice and symmetrical.

Grabbing his normal clothing attire, he changed into them. Checking himself in the mirror to see if he was, indeed, symmetrical. Seeing that he was and didn't have any lint or fuzz on him, he grabbed his rings and neck-clip and put them on.

"Ahh, perfect, perfect symmetry." Kid sighed.

He went downstairs and decided to cook breakfast for when Maka woke up.

_Hmm, what sounds good?_ He thought to himself. _Eggs and bacon? Waffles? Maybe. Pancakes?_

Choosing eggs and bacon, Kid went to the fridge and grabbed what he needed. Closing the door with his foot, he put the stuff on the counter. Getting two frying pans out, he put them on the stove to heat up. After that he cracked the eggs and put them into one pan, making sure they broke symmetrically and stayed symmetrically in the pan. For a normal person that would be hard to do, but Kid had years worth of practice.

When the eggs were cooking, Kid put the strips of bacon in the other pan, making sure they had enough space between them. He grabbed a couple of plates from the cabinet. One on each end to keep the symmetry. Around that time, Maka came down the stairs and sat down at the table.

"Smells good." She said, yawning.

"I'm glad you think so." Kid replied.

"So when should we tell everybody?" She asked.

"Whenever you're ready." Kid said, flipping the bacon over.

"Okay. Why don't we just get everybody together and tell them at once?" Maka suggested.

"Sounds good." Kid said, making the plates. Walking over to the table with a plate in each hand, Kid set one in front of Maka and sat down beside her. They exchanged small talk and ate breakfast. After they finished Kid put the plates in the sink and went into the living room where Maka was.

"You want to call them, or me?" He asked her.

"You can, it doesn't really matter. Just tell them it's a surprise." Maka replied, sitting down on the couch.

"Of course I wouldn't tell them over the phone." Kid chuckled, pulling out his cell phone and sitting next to Maka.

He decided to call Blackstar and Tsubaki first, then Soul and Liz, and finally Patty and Crona. Dialing Blackstar's number he waited as the annoying ringing noise played. Finally a 'Hello' was heard.

"Hey Blackstar. Me and Maka where going to have a get together tonight, around…" He said, looking over at Maka, who held up five fingers. "Around five, we wanted you and Tsubaki to come." Kid finished.

"Sounds good, hold on a sec." Blackstar said. Kid heard him telling Tsubaki, his normal loud voice making it easy to hear what he was saying. "We'll be there." Blackstar promised.

"Okay, see you tonight then, Blackstar."

"Yep, see ya later." Blackstar said, and they both hung up.

After calling the others, Kid looked over at his wife. "Should we order pizza for tonight?" He asked.

"That sounds fine." Maka said, pulling out a Harry Potter book. After sitting in silence for a few minutes, she asked. "Don't you need to go train with your father or something today?"

"It's Saturday, I don't need to on weekends, remember?" Death the Kid replied.

"Right, I forgot." She said, and continued reading.

A knock on the door made her jump in surprise. Kid tried not to laugh. "That into the book, huh?" He asked, walking over to the door. She shot him a look. Opening the door revealed Blackstar, Tsubaki, and their kids.

"Hey man, thought we'd come early if that's alright with you. We've got nothing really better to do." Blackstar said.

"It's alright. Please, come in." Kid responded, stepping aside to let them in.

"Your too soft, Kid." Blackstar said, grinning. Kid just shrugged.

"Tsubaki? Blackstar? What are you doing here?" Maka asked, not rudely, just surprised. At some point she must have come to the door.

"Just decided to drop in early, that's all." Tsubaki said.

"It's good to see you guys." Maka said, giving Tsubaki a hug. "Are these your kids? They've grown so much since I last saw them." She teased.

"Yes, they are. This is Blustar," Tsubaki said, pointing to a little boy, about 5 years-old, that looked just like Blackstar but with black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a dark green T-shirt with a darker green star on the center of the chest, and ripped dark blue-jeans. Maka saw what she thought was a star peeking out from under his shirt sleeve. "And this is Lucie." She finished, pointing to a little girl looking at her feet. She looked about 4 years-old and had black hair and her fathers bright green eyes. She wore a light blue shirt with a white bunny on it, and faded jeans.

"Lets go into the living room and talk there, okay?" Kid asked, walking into said room, the rest followed suit.

Maka and Kid sat one couch, Blackstar decided to stay standing, and Tsubaki and her kids sat on the other couch. They all talked and laughed for awhile, and before they knew it, it was about 4:30. As they were laughing at Blackstar, who somehow lost some sort of bet with his son, Kid heard a knock at the door. Getting to his feet and excusing himself, he went to answer the door. Opening the door he saw Patty and Crona.

"Hiya Kid!" Patty chirped. _She really hasn't changed much. _Kid thought to himself.

"S-Sorry we're early, we were bored and-" Crona began, but was cut off by Kid. "Nonsense! Come in." Kid said stepping out of the way. _Crona hasn't changed much either, but he's getting there with the help of Patty. _He thought.

Closing the door and walking into the living room, he resumed his place beside Maka. Patty and Crona sat on the loveseat that was turned to face both couches, and they all continued to talk.

Kid checked the clock once more, and saw it was 5:09. Not a moment after he checked the clock, there was a knock at the door. Repeating what he'd done roughly half an hour ago, he opened the door. He saw Soul, a pregnant Liz, and their son, Jason. Jason was about 2 years-old and had spiky white hair like his father, and bright blue eyes like his mother and aunt. The boy was wearing a dark navy blue shirt with black shorts, and was riding on Soul's shoulders.

"Hey guys, welcome. Please, come in." Kid greeted and stepped aside.

Following the small family into the living room, he sat down again next to Maka. Soul, Liz, and Jason sat on the third and final couch in the room, that was facing opposite the loveseat.

"Now that we're all here, I guess it's time to eat. How does pizza sound?" Maka asked. The rest of them, minus Kid, all agreed.

"I'll go order it then." Kid volunteered. "What do we want?" He asked.

"Meat Lovers." Blackstar, Blustar, and Soul said.

"Cheese!" Patty and the other two kids exclaimed.

"Pepperoni." The rest said.

"Okay, so 3 of everything?" Kid asked. The others agreed.

Kid walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Pulling out his cell phone he ordered the pizza. The pizza place had a hard time believing he wanted nine pizzas, they kept double-checking with him until he had to explain it was for a party. They gave him his total and he went back into the living room and socializing for awhile, until he heard the forth knock on the door that night. Grabbing the money he answered the door. He saw a delivery-boy who looked about 17, and was trying to keep the pizzas from falling in a comical way.

"Hey Blackstar! Come give me a hand." He called over his shoulder. After that he heard the pounding of footsteps and soon Blackstar was beside him. Blackstar grabbed the pizzas and Kid gave the money to the pizza-guy, then he shut the door.

Joining the others in the living room, he asked if anybody wanted a drink. Of course being the way he is, Blackstar thought he went _that_ kind of drink. After explaining to Blackstar that they didn't have any alcohol, he was told they all wanted sodas and he went into the kitchen to get them. Grabbing as many as he could carry, he shut the door with his foot and went back into the living room. Giving the sodas to the correct people, he made another trip back into the kitchen to get the rest of the sodas. Near the end of their meal, Maka whispered in his ear.

"If I could have everyone's attention." Kid began, and the room went quiet. He continued. "Me and Maka have something we would like to share with you all. Maka would you like to do the honors?"

"Well… Kid and I are expecting." She mumbled.

"What? I didn't catch that." Blackstar said, and the others agreed.

Maka looked over to Kid, and he took the hint. "She's expecting." He said.

"What?" The room seemed to explode with that one word. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty pulled Maka into a bone crushing hug. Soul gave him a pat on the back, and Blackstar grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever have kids." Soul smirked.

"Yeah, man. I was too." Blackstar agreed.

And so, the night ended, and all the guests left. Jason fell asleep sometime around eight, so Liz carried him out the door. The house was left with just Kid and Maka.

"That went well." Kid stated, and Maka nodded in agreement.

* * *

I'm so sorry i haven't been updating! But hey, shit happens, like school T_T and basketball.

I'm going to make the chapters for each month.


	3. Month 2

**IMPORTANT POLL AT THE BOTTOM OF PAGE**

Disclaimer!: I don't own Soul Eater, Harry Potter, I Am Number Four, or anything else I mention in this story. I only own the idea for this story.

* * *

-Month 2-

Kid was thankful that Maka was one of the women who didn't get morning sickness, the first month went by with little or no trouble at all. Maka had started to get the cravings a few days ago, and she would constantly make Kid run to the store, but Kid didn't complain.

This morning Maka wanted sushi covered in nacho-cheese with a side of strawberries. Kid couldn't help but retch at the thought of that, but it was what his dear wife wanted, so he had to go to the Death-Mart at around 8:00 in the morning. After coming back, she ate every bite of the meal.

"Tsubaki called today." Maka said, eating a strawberry and dunking it in some of the leftover nacho-cheese.

"Oh?" Kid said, grabbing a strawberry and receiving a glare from Maka for the action.

"She just wanted to let me know that her and Blackstar are okay. She said her cravings haven't kicked in yet." Maka stated, taking the last strawberry.

"Well it's good to know your not the only one pregnant right now, you have Liz and Tsubaki to turn too if you need advice." Kid said, grabbing Maka's plate and putting it in the sink. "We need to invest in a dishwasher."

"Yeah… I'm gonna go and watch some TV." Maka replied, getting up from her chair.

"I'll join you." Kid said, going into the living room.

They sat on the couch and Kid turned on the TV. He put his arm over Maka's shoulders and she leaned on him. "What do you want to watch?" He asked.

She shrugged. "A movie I guess, you decide."

Surfing through the movie channel's Kid found _I Am Number Four _just starting, so he put it on that.

"You know, we still need to tell your dad, Maka." Kid said. Maka stiffened at that.

She look up at him. "Are you serious? Do you know what he'll do to you? It was hard enough for me to get him to calm down after we got married, but I don't how I'll manage that this time."

"We can't just leave him in the dark, Maka. We have to tell him before he founds out for himself." Kid reasoned.

Maka sighed. "Fine, but don't blame me if he kills you."

Kid smiled. "When should we call-" He was interrupted by a knock at that door. "Wonder who that could be." He said to himself and walked over to the door.

Spirit was standing outside when he opened the door. _Well speak of the devil._ Kid thought. "Hello, Spirit." Kid greeted.

"Hey, is Maka home?" He asked, trying to look behind him. Before Kid could say anything, he felt an arm wrap around his and a head lean on his shoulder. "Yes, I'm home." Maka said from beside him.

"Maka!" Spirit yelled pulling Maka into a tight hug. "My sweet dear! How are you doing? Is that husband of yours giving you what you want?" Spirit rambled on.

"Can't… breathe." Maka gasped. Spirit loosened his hug slightly, but only enough for Maka not to feel crushed. "Maka… CHOP!" She yelled, bringing a book down into Spirits head. She hit him hard enough to make Kid wince. _Boy, if this is how she is now, I don't want to be on her bad side with her hormones._ He thought to himself.

Kid shut the door and helped Maka drag Spirit, who was now unconscious, over to the couch. Kid sighed. "That went well." He said sarcastically.

"I'll go get some cold water…" Maka said walking out of the room. She later came back with a pitcher of water. Holding it over Spirits head, she poured it on him. He jumped up, startled.

"Maka, dear. What are you doing?" He asked sweetly.

"Trying to get your ass up." Maka muttered, making Spirit frown.

"Anyway, we had something we needed to tell you, Spirit." Kid said before anything bad could happen.

"And what would that be?" Spirit asked, looking between them.

"Well… I'm… Uhh… I'm pregnant." Maka stuttered.

Spirit blinked and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry?"

"I'm pregnant, dad." Maka said louder this time.

Spirit seemed to register this for a moment, then his face twisted in anger. "YOU!" He yelled pointing a finger at Kid's face. "You got my little Maka pregnant!" Spirit lunged at Kid and he stepped out of the way. "You little rat!" Spirit shouted, swinging a fist at Kid.

"Maka… CHOP!" Maka yelling throwing a Harry Potter book at the back of Spirit's head. It connected with it's target, and Spirit fell to the floor in a heap. Maka walked over to him and picked the book back up.

"Whoa, you aim those things like a sniper." Kid said, pointing at the book in Maka's hands.

"Why thank you, I've had years of practice." Maka replied.

* * *

**POLL:**

I need name's for the children. I already have Kid and Maka's child., but I need Tsubaki's and Liz's.

So, I need two name's for a boy and a girl. I already know what gender their gonna be, but it's a surprise.


	4. Not a chapter, but an important poll

**This is not a chapter, but it is important!**

I'm about to start the real chapter after this is done. - runs from flamethrower- Ahh! I'm sorry my dear readers, don't flame!

* * *

This is a poll, because when I try to post it on my profile, it just makes my internet freeze up and I can't get back on fan-fiction for HOURS. So, it's the poll for the names, I'm using some I've seen in reviews, and some I just randomly think of or like. If you want to suggest a different one, feel free too, just post it in a review. If any of these names have a meaning, and I don't list it, then I didn't know it. I got most of these from Bing translate, so if they're wrong, please don't blame me.

Pick four names from these listed, two boy names and two girls names. These are for Soul and Liz's child and Blackstar and Tsubaki's child. Reply in a review the ones who pick, or any that you want to suggest. The names are:

_**Boys:**_

Toby

Axel

Kai

Achilles

Tora (Japanese for tiger)

Ookami (Japanese for wolf)

Ryuu (Japanese for dragon)

Hebi (Japanese for snake)

Kage (Japanese for shadow)

Seishin (Japanese for spirit)

Gesshoku (Japanese for eclipse)

Shoushi or Juuniji (Japanese for midnight)

Kaen (Japanese for flame)

Raimei (Japanese for thunder)

_**Girls:**_

Luna

Claire

Don

Kiyomi (Japanese for Pure beauty)

Hana (Japanese for flower)

Heiwa (Japanese for peace)

Mizu (Japanese for water)

Mikomi (Japanese for promise) (_Ex. Someone of great promise_)

Yume (Japanese for dream)

_**Girl and Boy:**_

Ren

Tsuki (Japanese for moon)

Taiyo (Japanese for sun)

Hikari (Japanese for light)

Kouun (Japanese for luck)

Hoshi (Japanese for star)

Tenmei or Akegata (Japanese for dawn)

Yuugure (Japanese for dusk)

Kaze (Japanese for wind)

Yuki (Japanese for snow)

Ame (Japanese for rain)


	5. Month 3

Told ya I'd update this one today XD.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story!

* * *

-Month 3-

Kid hated hormones, he had to find that out the hard way. As in, getting Maka-chopped for no apparent reason. The day started out fairly normal, him and Maka waking up, her taking a shower, and him relaxing on his last day off from training.

Kid wasn't being rude, no… far from it. He just said that she was started to show, and he was happy about it. But of course… Maka took it the wrong way and thought he was calling her fat. Not even Soul or Blackstar have felt Maka's pregnant, hormonal, Maka-chop, Let me just say, it redefines the term _pain_.

He was nursing his aching head on the couch at the moment, not even wanting to be near Maka, in fear she'll do much worse then Maka-chop him.

"Yahoo!" A voice yelled from outside his window. Kid sighed, his head was already hurting enough as it was.

Blackstar busted through the window. "Your god has arrived!" He proclaimed loudly. Maka came down to see what all the noise was, and noticed all the glass on the floor, and the broken window.

"Tsubaki is getting all hormonal and crap, thought I'd come over here." Blackstar said to Kid.

"You forgot Maka is pregnant as well, idiot." Kid muttered.

"How could I forget?" Blackstar said, rubbing the back of his neck, nervously.

"Blackstar…" Maka growled at the azure-haired meister. Kid knew what that meant, and scrambled to the edge of the room. Just in time too, he heard feet pounding behind him and as he turned around, he saw Maka holding a dictionary. Where she got it from, Kid had no clue.

"Get back here Blackstar!" She yelled, then turned back to Kid. "Be a dear and go dig a grave out back okay, Kid?" She asked him sweetly, then turned back to Blackstar and grabbed him by his scarf.

"Oh no you don't you little rat. You broke my window and now there's glass all over the floor. Do you know how long it'll be for me to fix all that?" Maka asked, glaring ice at Blackstar, who withered under her gaze.

"Maka-" Kid began.

"Shut it." Maka cut him off, and he closed his mouth.

"Your doing all the work this time, Blackstar. You fix the window and clean up all the glass. When I come back to make dinner you'd better be done. Now then, Kid, hand me that book over there. I dropped it." Maka continued. Following Maka's orders, Kid gave her the dictionary. She gave Blackstar a Maka-chop and it made Kid cringe.

Maka went back upstairs to do whatever it was she was doing before, and Kid didn't want to follow. He stared at the unconscious Blackstar before sighing and going into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and filled it with cold water. Going back into the other room, he poured it over Blackstar, who shot up instantly.

"Oh man… My head." He groaned, rubbing his head.

"Better go get a new window, I'll pay you back when you return." Kid said, then turned and walked upstairs. Once he found the hallway closet, he opened it and got a small little brush along with a broom pan.

Going back downstairs to check on Blackstar, he found that the azure-haired man had left already. Going over by the window he swept up the loose glass, making sure to get it all. Once he was finished, he went out the front door and down by the curb. Opening the trash-can, he poured the shards of glass into it, then returned back inside.

During this whole time, Kid was trying not to think about the lack of symmetry, and held it in. He knew it would be fixed soon. Grabbing the broom pan and brush, he back upstairs to the closet. Returning them to their rightful place, he grabbed a drill, and went back downstairs.

Undoing the screws in the broken window, he put them on the coffee table, and carefully pulled the window out. Leaning it against the couch, he opened the door, and dragged it out the door. Leaving it leaned against the trash-can out by the curb, he went back inside and closed the door behind him.

_Now I just need to wait for Blackstar. _Kid thought to himself. The front door swung open and in walked the missing 'star', holding a new window above his head.

"I just got the same old size, I've busted through that window and had to replace enough times, I think I know the measurements by heart now." Blackstar grinned.

Blackstar unwrapped the window and slide it into the frame. Kid grabbed the screws from earlier and, one screw at a time, drilled them in. Once the window was in place, they both sighed.

"Glad that's over with. I'm gonna go now." Blackstar said, walking out the door.

"It's like he owns the place." Kid muttered under his breath, and lied down on the couch.

* * *

I know, I know. Bad place to stop, but that's just were it's gonna end. I'm sorry it's rushed, but hey, it's only going to be a small look into each month.


	6. Month 4

Disclaimer is in a previous chapter, but I lost count which one.

* * *

-Month 4-

Now Maka was showing for sure, no she wasn't huge yet, but you could tell. She found that wearing his old black T-shirts with a new larger pair of pajama bottoms were more comfortable.

They had decided recently that they wanted the gender to be a surprise, and that their child's room would be a gender-neutral color. Neither of them really liked the color yellow enough to paint a whole room the color, so emerald green was the winner.

Kid called Blackstar and Soul over to help paint, and the white-haired scythe was nervous about coming over because of Liz. So that's how they ended up in this mess. After they finished painting, Blackstar, being the way he is, had to start goofing off.

"Alright… That should be good." Kid sighed. He felt something wet hit his shoulder, and turned to look. He saw a large spot of green on his once symmetrical jacket. Looking up he saw Blackstar with green fingers, and Soul kneeling over in laughter.

"Blackstar…" Kid growled. The mentioned azure-haired meister's grin fell from his face almost instantly. "If you're going to be that way, at least make sure I'm symmetrical." He finished, turning around so his other side faced Blackstar.

-Linebreak-

Kid was laying on the bed around seven at night, with his arms around Maka.

"Kid?" The said Shinigami looked up.

"Yeah?"

"We need a name."

"We still have plenty of time left to decide." Kid said.

"But I wanna think about one now." Maka persisted.

"Okay." Kid said. _No use in arguing with her right now._

"How about a girl's name first… How about Don?"

"It doesn't have a nice ring to it." Kid replied.

"Hmmm… How about Mikomi?"

"Maybe. What about Mizu?" Kid asked.

"I'm not too crazy about it." Maka replied. "What about… Tsuki?"

"That… sounds pretty good. Middle name?"

"Tsuki… Hikari?" Maka said.

"I like it." Kid agreed.

"Now for a boy's name…" Maka trailed off.

"Kaen?" Kid asked.

"Nah…"

"Maybe… Juuniji?"

"You wanna name our child after midnight?" Maka asked. Kid sensed a hormonal Maka-chop then, but none never came. Maka seemed to be thinking again, so Kid deemed it safe for now.

"Uhh…" Kid began, he didn't want to set Maka off with another suggestion. Maka looked at him, and he continued. "How about…" He wanted to say Seishin, but then thought better of it, there was no way Maka was naming her son after her father.

"How about Gesshoku?" Kid finally said.

"I… like that." Maka said. "It just doesn't seem right though…"

"Ryuu?"

"That's perfect. Ryuu Gesshoku." Maka said, and Kid nodded.

* * *

T_T Short chapter I'm so sorry! I'm just starting to lost interest in this story. If anybody had any plot twists to throw in there, please tell me.

Now, for the results of the poll, I've narrowed it down quite a bit. And remember, I picked out the names WITH your suggestions in MIND, though I think I got all the ones you wanted. Sorry if you had one I didn't include. Enough with my rambling, on to the choices.

**_Girls:_**

Luna Gesshoku

Luna Mikomi

Luna Tsuki

Yume Kiyomi

Yume Heiwa

Yume Ame

**_Boys:_**

Ren Hikari

Ren Juuniji

Ryuu Raimei

Ryuu Kaen

Ryuu Hoshi

Yuki Kouun

Yuki Seishin

Yuki Tora

**_Both:_**

Tsuki Hikari

Tsuki Raimei

Taiyo Ookami

Taiyo Kaen

Akegata Raimei

Akegata Hebi

Akegata Yuugure


End file.
